


Beauty and the Beast; pun intended

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra and Jenny's first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up Alone

Vastra’s eyes opened blearily, a thick film of filth covering her inner eyelid. Irritated, she flicked her tongue out and swiped at them, causing her mouth to fill with the dust and grime that floated around the air in Victorian London. Grogginess pulled her limbs down, not because she was tired, but because the temperature cold and her metabolic processes were slowed. Stirring in her cocoon of blankets, Vastra sat up and stretched her engulfed legs towards the dying embers of the fire. Ever since the turn of autumn, Vastra had grown accustomed to lighting a fire and sleeping on the floor, absorbing as much warmth as possible. If she did not do this, her body would have entered hibernation and she would not have awoken until the next spring. 

In the distance a fog horn sounded, and Vastra vaguely wondered what had caused her to wake up. Despite herself, she had grown used to the noises of this disgusting ape city, and was soon able to sleep without being bothered by the sounds around her. Vastra breathed in through her mouth, caught the air on her tongue and pressed it against the roof of her mouth, scenting the air. It was slightly metallic, compared to the other days, as if…

The lizard froze as a noise thrummed in the air, a familiar sound that caused her stomach to clench. “Not that devil man again!” Vastra groaned, extracting herself from the mound of blankets as fast as possible. She fought off the closing fog that encased her as her scales came into contact with the chilly air and grasped hurriedly at the dress she had haphazardly flung on the sofa the night before. Vastra almost tripped and fell in the process of pulling the dress up; partly because of her sluggish state and partly because of how her scales caught on the dress. Getting it on successfully, she grabbed her veil and hat and went to the window in a rush. 

Vastra was on the second floor and she peered down onto the street, where a blue police box had appeared with an ominous boom. Exasperated, she spun around and ran down the stairs, past dust-covered boxes and spider webs.


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor visits a very angry Vastra. Some serious references and comic relief. Assault is mentioned, you are forewarned. Vastra saves Jenny.

The door opened to the blue box and a young man stepped out, hands stuffed in a tan trench coat. He looked around speculatively, and stopped when he caught sight of a young woman staring at him from down the street, a basket of long-stemmed roses in her hands. Glancing back up at the house he had intended to visit, he turned and stalked towards the other woman, curiosity tugging him forward. She seemed familiar, and her face was pale and angled with a certain gauntness that gave him the idea that she was not very well off. She did not move as he neared her, but rather gave him a wary smile, though he could sense an undertone of defiance in how she carried herself. 

“Hello,” the Doctor said warmly, his smile not reaching his eyes.

“‘Allo,” the dark-haired replied, her Cockney accent thick and harsh. Nodding in the direction of the TARDIS, the woman said simply, “What an odd bit of witchery, Mister.” 

The Doctor chuckled before saying, “Oh, that…that wasn’t witchcraft and please, don’t call me ‘mister’… I’m the Doctor.”

“Oh?” the young woman replied, shifting the basket in her arms, “Doctor ‘o what? Like a physician?” 

“Yes,” the Doctor said, flashing a card in front of her face and then returning it to his pocket, “and what would your name be?” 

“Jenny,” the woman said in a suddenly low and wary tone. The Doctor gazed at her with disbelief and stammered, “Jenny? Jenny…Jenny who?”

“Jenny Flint,” she chirped, frowning at his reaction. “You aw’right mister?”

Coughing harshly, the Doctor responded, “Yes…yes I am, what a lovely name! And please, ‘Doctor’ will suffice.”

After the exchange of introductions, the Doctor leaned in slightly and asked in an embarrassed tone, “You see, I’m a little lost…you wouldn’t happen to know where I could find 13 Paternoster Row, would you?” Jenny’s face brightened considerably and she responded eagerly, “Why Doctor, you are quite close! I believe the house you are looking for is right there, with the red shutters!” 

“Indeed?” the Doctor asked, sounding intrigued. Jenny flushed slightly and asked in a rushed tone, “I know it’s none ‘o my business, but are you here to treat that lady’s skin condition?”

“That isn’t any of your business,” the Doctor said sternly, “but can you tell if it has gotten worse?” 

Jenny glanced down guiltily and muttered, “I’ve not seen her up close, but ‘seen her from afar. It’s just word gone’ round ‘bout some nasty skin condition.” 

“I see,” the Doctor said, rocking back on his heels, “and what do you think of her?” Jenny Flint raised her eyebrows in surprise at the question. 

“Funny thing to ask,” she responded in a lilting tone, “I never seen up close, don’t think she even knows I exist.”

“I know, but you are an observant woman, Miss Flint, I was just wondering what you thought of her, you know, from a glance,” the Doctor elaborated, using his hands desperately.   
Jenny’s eyes grew distant, and she responded in a thoughtful tone, “Oh, I see her only at night; right after dusk…She walks alone. She walks alone in a city full of people, and she appears to me to be lonely.”

Eyes crinkling at the observant remark from Jenny, the Doctor thanked her for everything and even bought a single rose, in which he waved and walked towards Vastra’s dwelling. 

When the Doctor raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened and a dark figure gestured for him to come in. Crossing the threshold cheerfully, the Doctor extended the rose to the Lizard woman after he shut the door behind himself. Vastra threw her veil over her head and gazed at him with clear, piercing blue eyes. In the dimness of the gloomy and dusty living arrangements, the Doctor could make out the exasperated expression on her face. 

“For what possible reason on this earth could you possibly want to visit me?” Vastra demanded, ignoring the proffered rose. She continued haughtily, “You leave me here for three months, in this drafty old building in the middle of this revolting sophisticated ape-town, as you call it; it is a stink pot of hairy, unbelievably disgusting creatures that you find so amusing and have condemned me to live by their side! I would rather pluck each and every one of my scales off one-by-one and then soak in that pond-scum these people call ‘bathwater’...” 

And she continued on to how she would rather live and what she wished befell each and every one of the ‘apes’.

“Has it really only been three months?” the Doctor asked, walking about the room, absent-mindedly smelling the rose. For a second the other looked as if she were about to retort something nasty, but then she offered in a defeated tone, “Yes, it has.”

“Not for me,” the Doctor said in an aged voice, stepping to what appeared to be a ballroom of some sort, though a thick layer of dust covered every surface. Speaking as if he were an old man reflecting on his childhood, the Doctor continued, “For me it has been ages and ages…”

“A comforting thought, how you forget about your friends,” Vastra said in a sour tone, following a footstep behind him. The Doctor glanced down at the rose in his hands and said in a dangerous voice, “No…I never forget them. You and they…are always in my mind, and I cannot forget. It is a curse.”

The Doctor set the rose on a dusty side table and turned to face the lizard woman. “Old friend,” Vastra crooned softly, beholding his expression, “Why is it that you came back?”  
“I am alone,” the Doctor said wistfully, “And I think my time is coming...I need to tie up loose ends.”

“So I’m a ‘loose end’,” Vastra asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a pause in which the Doctor seemed lost in his thoughts, and then his composure changed completely.

Clapping his hands, the Doctor said, “Yes, you are. So what has been happening for the past three months?”

 

That night found Vastra and the Doctor lurking unto the streets of London, the smog engulfing them completely. They spoke rarely, and when they did, it was in a hushed tone. When they turned the corner, the Doctor spoke up.

“How long can you stay out on a night like this?” he asked, the mist of his breath emphasizing his point. 

Voice muffled slightly by her veil, Vastra responded, “I can walk around for about two and a half hours, unless I feed within that time…then I can roam the streets until dawn and remain unaffected by the cold, though that would normally end with a massive stomachache the next morning.”

“And how do you choose your prey?” the Doctor asked with a frown. 

“Scent,” Vastra purred, flicking her tongue out and touching the Doctor’s neck playfully. As the Doctor jerked away instinctively, the ancient lizard continued nonchalantly, “The chemical composition of each human’s skin is different because they excrete different things, based off of their diet, emotion, overall health…”

They turned into an alleyway and the Doctor asked, “So…”

“So, I tend to pick the juiciest of morsels, the richer they are, the better they taste,” Vastra finished, her tongue flicking out distractedly. 

Vastra’s pace slowed suddenly, and the Doctor shot her a questioning look. Her gaze was distant, and the Time Lord could see her tongue rubbing the roof of her mouth with more vigor than normal. 

“Vastra?”

“Shh!”

Her gaze was distant and slightly confused.

…and then a scream rent the air.

It was full of terror and pain, causing the Doctor’s neck-hair to stand on end and the lizard’s ears to turn in on themselves.

And then the two began to run.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and prepared to use it, but the lizard woman beside him shouted, “I know where it came from!”

They ran for almost a full minute at a dead sprint until Vastra skidded to a halt, the Doctor close behind. She felt up into her left sleeve and extracted a thin dagger, the blade hissing as it was pulled from its sheath. In the distance in a gloomy alley, there was the faintest of scuffling noises, then a jumble of excited murmurs. The Doctor looked at Vastra.

The lizard’s teeth were bared menacingly, and her tongue flicked swiftly from the air to the roof of her mouth. A faint hiss escaped from her throat, and she resembled a feral prehistoric animal. The noises in the alley grew louder and a look of utter disgust shrouded her face. 

“Stay here,” Vastra snarled, “Wait until I call you.” She trotted into the darkness with a swirl of smog, and not a second later several terrified yells echoed around the Doctor, then a squelching noise, followed by gurgling cough. The Doctor shifted forward; he was not used to taking orders. When silence fell for several moments, the Doctor heard a faint inviting hiss, which he took as the signal. Trotting forward, the Doctor fought to hold down the contents of his stomach as he beheld what Vastra had wrought.

Three dead men lay at her feet as she continued to disembowel the one in front of her. Vastra was kneeling with her back to the Doctor, and he could just see that the corpse to the lizard’s right was decapitated. The man on the left had hardly looked human at all, given how disfigured Vastra had made him. A soft sound made the Doctor tear his eyes off the gruesome sight.

“Jenny?” he whispered in disbelief, rushing over to a shrunken figure on the floor. Horror replaced his disbelief when he discovered it was indeed the dark-haired maiden from that morning. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan her, the blue light showing the blood oozing from the bump on her head, how her worn clothes had been torn, and how her beautiful pale face had been blackened and bruised. Jenny’s breath came out raggedly with a faint whine, and her eyelids fluttered periodically. 

“Jenny, Jenny Flint, can you hear me?” the Doctor asked, propping her head back. The whining decreased somewhat and she began to take deeper, fuller breaths.

“You know this ape?” Vastra asked, materializing behind him. “Yes…we met this morning…Vastra, I need your help…she has been hurt badly. I need to get the TARDIS and expose her to nanogenes. She has massive internal bleeding and multiple broken ribs, and I’m pretty sure one might have punctured a lung.”

As silent as a breeze, the reptile knelt down beside him, examining Jenny’s face with a tilted head. The Doctor frowned at the blood that was smeared about Vastra’s dark dress and how it dribbled down her chin.

“One got away,” Vastra said, running her tongue over her now exposed fangs. 

“He can wait,” the Doctor said in a terrible tone. There was a pause.   
“She has a certain…appealing nature about her, doesn’t she?” Vastra asked almost to herself, doubt coloring her tone. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the sentimental statement. She flicked her tongue at the maid’s cheek and said, “We can carry her to the TARDIS; she is a match maid working on deplorable wages. Come, dear Doctor.”

The reptile slung Jenny’s unconscious form across her back and gestured for the Doctor to lead the way. The Time Lord reminded Vastra to be careful as the pair trotted back to the TARDIS. After five agonizing minutes, in which Jenny distantly moaned in pain, the Doctor unlocked the doors to his blue box and opened them wide. The TARDIS thrummed merrily when the trio entered.

Laying Jenny carefully across the padded bench, Vastra stepped back and began to mindfully swipe the dried blood from her face. 

“Here we go,” the Doctor grimaced, reaching across the controls to flick a lever up with a click. An aura of light pulsated above Jenny, and then began to swirl about her excitedly. Before their eyes, Jenny’s cut healed, the swelling descended, and Jenny’s breathing grew normal. Her body even filled out somewhat, the nanogenes supplying Jenny with the needed nutrients to maintain a healthy body weight. 

The Doctor moved to stand by Vastra and observed as Jenny’s eyes fluttered open faintly and she squinted at the pair before her. 

“Wha…” Jenny coughed and restarted, “Where am I…did I die?” Sadness enveloped the Doctor as he swallowed and said, “No, you are alive, and you inside my blue box which is bigger on the inside and does a whole host of stuff.” Vastra had her head cocked to the left, her tongue twitching between her lips. 

The reptile suddenly knelt beside Jenny, her nose only half a foot from the other woman’s. “We stopped the attack, but we needed to heal your wounds,” Vastra murmured softly. Jenny’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Vastra, though she did not shy away from the reptile. “You saved me?” Jenny asked blearily, blinking in the rude light of the console room. 

“Yes.”

“I am in your debt, then,” Jenny murmured, her eyes growing heavy-lidded, “Thank you.”

The Doctor placed a hand on Vastra’s shoulder, whispering, “She needs sleep.” Vastra nodded, and then touched Jenny lightly on the forehead in a friendly gesture and said gently, “Sleep well, Jenny.” The statement acted as a spell, and Jenny’s eyelids lowered fully as her breath grew deep and even.

 

“What on earth do you expect me to do with this ape?” Vastra was saying heatedly as they reentered her house. 

“You can’t just let her go back on the streets,” the Doctor said pointedly, “Granted, she won’t remember much of tonight for a while, but give time she will regain her memory and she has seen you and the inside of the TARDIS.”  
“…so?”

“So,” the Doctor sighed, “she will remember, but will have no explanation. She would think that she was going insane.”

“That does not answer my question. I am beginning to wonder why I even interfered…It seems simpler if I were to just eat her.”

Looking around the house, the Doctor breathed in deeply and said, “I don’t think you would have the strength to do that now; it would render what you did as pointless and she clearly has a certain appeal to you. Let her live, just this once! Anyway, I don’t see a reason for not cleaning this place up, making it more habitable, you know…”

“You want me to employ her?” Vastra asked dubiously, “How on earth will I explain my appearance?”

The Doctor smiled cattily and leaned in as he breathed, “You forget something Vastra.”

“What?”

“You left your veil in the alley… Jenny saw your face.”

The reptile stood still, the only noise being Jenny’s slow breathing, coming from a dusty couch against the wall.

“That means nothing,” Vastra finally managed, biting the words. 

“Oh, but it does!” the Doctor exclaimed, “She was lucid when she awoke, and she looked at you full on and said she was in your debt! She didn’t scream, didn’t try to run away!”

“And what if she thought it was all a dream? That I wasn’t real?” Vastra challenged.

“Then it was a dream to her, not a nightmare,” the Doctor persisted. Vastra threw her arms up in disgust. 

“Fine…Fine! Say I hire her! Then what?”

“Use your unique abilities…help these people!” the Doctor said urgently, drawing close to Vastra, “I don’t know how much longer I have, either in this body or being alive as a whole, but these people need your help! Think of it was my dying wish!”

Vastra released a short bark of laughter as she hissed, “So over-dramatic, Doctor.”

However, when the Doctor facial expression remained strained and drawn, Vastra hissed and whispered, “You do not exaggerate.”

“Will you do as I ask?”

Vastra sat in a chair, a pensive look on her face. The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for her response patiently. 

After several moments of stillness, Vastra shifted and said, “I will hire her, because you ask it…but I will consider your other requests.”

A broad smile grew across his face as he said, “Splendid! Well I got to be off! Allons-y, Vastra!”

With that, the Doctor whirled around and traipsed out the door. Vastra remained seated for a few stunned seconds, until she roused herself with a huff. She looked about herself and with a sullen thought acknowledged that she had a lot of things to accomplish.


	3. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny trying to reason with what happened

Jenny did not remember much after the pain and the fear. There was a slash of knives and a terrible searing pain on the side of her chest when she fought back. The men had grabbed her from behind, and as she sank to the ground clutching her side, Jenny heard the tearing of clothes and she immediately tried to shield herself. It was then that the heavy blow was dealt upon her head, not exactly rendering her unconscious (like she would have preferred), but rather incapacitating her and made movement very difficult. It was during this period, when Jenny danced on the cusp of consciousness, that she felt it. A tearing, burning pain seared through her body, making her want to scream even though the energy to had left her. Silent tears coursed down her cold cheeks as a sense of hopelessness came over her. In the depths of her mind, she thought she was going to die, no, she wished she would die…

…and then the pain was abruptly gone and blackness enveloped her, which she welcomed with open arms. Jenny had been violated, and she wished death to take her. In her mind, she held no prospects, and believed that death would bring her relief…

The next thing Jenny knew, she was warm and all the pain was gone. A feeling of peace and contentedness replaced the fear and hopelessness from a few minutes before. Jenny lazily opened her eyes and beheld a golden light that warmed her face. She smiled blearily at it, and then she heard a man’s voice, an angel’s voice, that was speaking, though none of his words made sense to her. She wondered out loud if she had died; she could not believe that she would end up in heaven given the nature of her thoughts about other women. Then something came into focus, a head came close and blocked the light on her face. 

In her incoherent state Jenny saw but did not make sense of the face; covered in green, glistening scales and bright, intelligent eyes that stared at her with untamed icy-blue fire. The lizard spoke clearly, and as captivated as Jenny was, she answered the reptile with respect and without fear. She was dead after all, despite what the lovely lizard said.

She then slipped into a deep blackness, something of a monstrous chasm that Jenny never knew before. It was not like the cold and damp attempts of rest she tried in the streets at night, but it was warm and cozy, enveloping her in a protective cocoon. Jenny drifted aimlessly through this vast ocean for an indiscernible amount of time. Indeed, it could have been an eternity, as well as only a few moments. 

All too soon however the warmth of her mind began to fade and her imagination began to run rampant. The men who had attacked her, those three faceless men appeared from ash and began to run at her. But she could not move, could not scream, could not do a single thing…

Jenny thought vividly if this was her own personal purgatory, if that accursed place was to be real. Being Anglican, though of little consequence to her, for she was not a heavy church-goer, the Catholic belief that the soul was cleansed through pain before being sent to heaven boggled her. But then again, she thought as the first man reached for her, maybe purgatory was not real, perhaps she had just mistaken one place for another…

Jenny screamed and as she did, had the unusual but familiar feeling of her mind emerging from a lake of blackness, splashing to the surface…  
Jenny’s eyes sprang open.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra's first official interactions.

Shock emanated from her as she beheld the large four-poster bed she laid in. Jenny sat up slowly, running her hands through her hair, trying feel along her scalp for the missing hair that had been pulled during the attack…

There. A throbbing, aching bald spot was hidden among her thick tresses on the back of her skull. So it was all real and she was not dead. Jenny did not know how to feel about this as she twisted and continued to examine her attire and the rest of the room. She had been placed in a thick nightgown that smelled fresh, and the bed covers were gold-tasseled and had been newly laundered. A roaring fire crackled in a fireplace to the left of her, and directly on the opposite wall was a covered window. Little to no light made it through into the room, and as Jenny’s memories came flooding back; she snapped to her left and lifted the gown up so she could feel along her rib cage. Nothing. Not a bruise, scar, or anything to ascertain the severity of the situation that seemed so long ago. Her hands reached up deftly, and she felt along her forehead, searching for a gash or bruise that was supposed to exist. She found no such thing, only smooth virgin skin beneath her hairline. 

Deeply troubled with her findings, Jenny muttered, “What is this black magic?” 

Almost on cue, the door next to the fireplace cracked open, almost tentatively. Jenny pulled the covers over her chest instinctively, bracing herself. A gloved hand appeared on the edge of the door and pressed it open completely. A veiled woman dressed in simple black dress stepped in and stood at the foot of the bed, her back perfectly straight. For several silent moments the pair just stared at each other warily.

“Where am I?” Jenny finally asked hoarsely, breaking the silence. 

“My house,” the woman answered, her voice wild and void of any recognizable accent on Jenny’s part.

Jenny gazed at the other thoughtfully before saying, “Why do you wear that veil, miss?”

The shrouded woman shifted, though Jenny could not gauge her reaction accurately.

“So as not to frighten you, ape,” the other responded, “you are healed but are still weak.”

The voice triggered a sense of familiarity in Jenny, and she frowned as she asked, “You…why, you’re the lizard woman in my dream!” It seemed as if the woman gazed at her intently at this statement.

“What makes you think it was a dream?”

The question seemed odd and misplaced, but it made Jenny think swiftly and hard.

“I don’t know, it just seemed far-fetched,” she replied slowly.

“And what if I told you that it was not a dream?”

Jenny considered this for a moment.

“Then my grasp on reality is false,” she managed to say. 

There was a pause, before the woman said quietly, “You were asleep for two days. I was hesitant to wake you…I do not know much about ah – I mean human biology, so I had to brave the daylight and borrow some books from your primitive science institution.”

“So you are not human?”

The woman merely cocked her head slightly to the left in response.

An involuntary shudder ran through Jenny and had nothing to do with being cold. 

“I thought I had been slashed with a knife and hit with a rock,” Jenny pressed, despite the oncoming wave of nausea threatening to overpower her, “over the course of two days, the wounds would not have begun to heal, but in fact they are gone. How is this possible?”

After a moment of hesitant silence, the non-human said delicately, “I do not believe you are prepared for that information quite yet.”

Jenny opened her mouth to argue, but then decided against it. 

“Will you tell me later?” Jenny asked dubiously. 

“That depends on multiple things,” the other said, suddenly sounding affronted.

In a softer voice, the veiled woman continued, “You are weak and exhausted. You must rest some more. When you wake, I will have prepared something for you to eat…it is just a matter of deciphering those cursed cookbooks of yours.” The last half of the sentence was hushed and she seemed to say it to herself. Despite herself, Jenny’s eyelids were growing heavy and exhaustion began to creep back into her limbs. 

Wordlessly, the woman began to leave, but Jenny said, “Wait.”

She stopped and seemed to gaze at Jenny expectantly.

“I don’t know your name.”

The woman appeared to smile slyly as she said, “You may call me Vastra.”

“Vastra,” Jenny said thoughtfully, “…may I see your face? You say you wish to not frighten me, but I think I can remember a face from my dream, and I am most curious…”

Vastra stepped back into the room and said in a serious tone, “I have yet to show an ape my face without eating them straightly afterwards.”

“Is that what you plan on doing with me?” Jenny asked, suddenly affronted, “Eat me?”

“My dear,” Vastra responded in a surprised tone, “I thought that we have established that you are strictly off-limits. If I wanted to eat you, I would not have gone through the effort of making you comfortable beforehand.”

“…maybe you just want to fatten me up,” Jenny said half-heartedly. A light and wild laugh issued from the other woman, causing pleasant chills to travel down Jenny’s spine.

“An interesting concept; however, that is not my intent,” Vastra continued, mirth coloring her voice.

“Then what is?”

Sighing, Vastra responded, “For now, seeing you regain your strength.”

There was a pause then Vastra said, “You still wish to see my face.”

“Yes, I do,” Jenny said in a slightly trembling voice.

“Beware, then,” Vastra said soberly. And with that, she swept the veil from her face.

Jenny stared, captivated by what she saw. Vastra’s face was like the face in her dream – scales trailed across it in fascinating patterns and as the reptile tilted her head at Jenny’s reaction, she saw three perfect crests protruding from the back of her head, with symmetrical ridges trialing below them to the back of her neck. Jenny had the strange urge to trace the fixating pattern of Vastra’s scales; to feel their coolness and decipher each one’s secrets. Otherwise, the face was angular, not unlike an elf’s, and possessed those cool, ice-blue eyes which sparkled with ruthless intelligence. What it lacked was hair, which seemed logical but odd to Jenny at the same time, and Vastra also did not have noticeable ears. 

Blushing slightly, Jenny blurted, “Are you…are you like that, you know, all over?” 

Relieved she could now detect Vastra’s reaction accurately, Jenny watched as the lizard raised her eyebrows and responded, “If you mean if I am covered with scales, then yes.”

The two observed each other carefully, Vastra gaging Jenny’s reaction and Jenny marveling Vastra’s strange features.

Jenny gestured for the other to come closer. An amused smile touched Vastra’s lips as she complied and stepped forward. Upon closer examination Jenny gaped at the detail of the scales, especially how the light danced across their strange contour. Daintily, with a movement so soft and delicate, Jenny reached up and brushed her fingers over Vastra’s cheek. Vastra stood stock-still and stared unblinkingly into Jenny’s face as the other observed the coolness and fluidity of her scales. 

“You are not afraid,” Vastra stated quietly.

“Should I be?” Jenny asked, retracting her hand. Vastra straightened, as if recovering from some sort of trance-inducing spell. 

Vastra did not answer, but rather gazed intently at Jenny for several moments.

“Will you leave this place if I go out tonight?” Vastra questioned instead.

“You mean I can leave?”

That amused smile returned to Vastra’s lips. 

“If you truly wish…I am many things, though kidnapper I am not. You are not here as my hostage, and if you were uncomfortable here I would not stop you from leaving,” Vastra said evenly.

“Then I don’t think I will leave soon,” Jenny responded, “It’s nice to have a roof over my head and a warm fire at my side for once.”

Bowing her head slightly, the other answered, “You are well-reasoned, Miss Flint. Now, please rest some more! I will be here when you wake.”

And with that, the lizard woman swept out of the room with a flourish.

Jenny had trouble falling asleep after that, not because of Vastra’s true visage, (that rather fascinated her in fact), but because she felt as if she were missing some vital, important fact. Soon, however, she fell into her waking dreams and slept peacefully for several hours. 

 

When Jenny awoke it was to the noise of busy Victorian London. Sitting up weakly, she surveyed the room in silence, hunger gnawing at her stomach. The fire had been reduced to a few dying embers, and a chill permeated the room, no doubt coming into the room from the window. Jenny considered getting up to snoop around, but she quickly thought differently. It seemed wrong to do, and on top of that, she highly doubted she even had the strength to get up from the bed for an extended period of time. So, she decided to further enjoy the warmth of the bed, drawing the covers up over the head, engulfing herself into darkness. Despite herself, exhaustion crept into her mind and before she knew it, she had once again begun to slumber, albeit in a much lighter and half-hearted manner (if someone is truly capable of ‘half-heartedly’ sleeping). 

When Jenny awoke for the second time, it was to the abrupt yet not unpleasant noise of the door opening. Jenny hurriedly swept the covers back and watched as Vastra entered, carrying a tray of food.

“Ah, I’m sorry I awoke you,” Vastra apologized, sounding as if she were seriously regretting it. Vastra appeared nervous, shuffling into the room slowly and placing the platter of food on the nightstand. Jenny’s mouth began to water at the scent of hot food.

“I over-slept anyway,” Jenny atoned, examining the food hungrily. Vastra shifted uneasily before plucking a spoon up and uncovering the lid to a bowl of broth.

“The book I was reading said that broth is the easiest thing for apes to digest,” Vastra muttered, eyeing Jenny anxiously, “so I got this recipe from one of the magazines I found in the dustbin in the alley. It sounded decent, I thought I’d try it out…You must understand, my palate is not like yours, things don’t taste the same to me…” Vastra trialed off as Jenny wordlessly held her hands out for the broth, hunger pains racking through her body. She had forgotten the last time she had a hot meal all to herself. 

“Smells great,” Jenny said brusquely, for she was impatient with Vastra’s hesitation. In the past, Jenny had forged for meals in the dustbins of London and had even roasted rodents in extreme cases. Warily, Vastra surrendered the bowl and spoon over.

Forgoing the use of the spoon instantly, Jenny brought the rim of the bowl to her lips, the steam enveloping her face with condensation. She then began to drink evenly and deeply, not so much tasting, but rather inhaling the soup. What little she tasted she discerned as a beef flavor, along with some sort of garnish she could not identify. To Jenny, it was divine.

Jenny had chugged the broth down in under a few minutes, only a few gasps between gulps. When she was done, she lowered the bowl and swiped her mouth on her sleeve, turning to the platter expectantly. Vastra was gazing at her with a bemused expression.

Reaching for a hunk of bread, Jenny mercilessly shoved it in her mouth. Leaving all her mannerisms in a different realm, Jenny chewed swiftly, the warm bread heaven on her tongue. It was at this time that Vastra seemed to realize what was ensuing.

“Slow down!” Vastra said, watching in alarm as Jenny coughed down the remainder of the bread. Jenny eyed her beadily as she reached for the rest of the loaf. This time, she ate at a slower pace, conscious of her stomach churning uncomfortably at the sudden presence of food. 

As she ate, Vastra asked, “How often must I feed you?” 

With a wincing swallow, Jenny responded, “We eat three times a day.”

“Three times a day!” Vastra exclaimed indignantly. 

“Well yeah,” Jenny said with a frown, “There’s breakfast, lunch and dinner. I don’t understand…wait, how often do you eat?”

Cocking her head to the side, Vastra said almost wildly, “A large man could last me a week…and after that feast a few nights ago, I probably couldn’t stomach another morsel for two weeks.” 

Chewing slowly, Jenny frowned at the statement and her brow furrowed with thought. 

“So…you ate the men who attacked me?” Jenny finally managed.

“Yes,” the emerald figure said savagely, “Though I am afraid one got away.”

“Do you always eat humans?” Jenny asked, alarm slowly spreading through her body. 

“Yes, why shouldn’t I?” Vastra snapped, her eyes gleaming, “You people murdered my sisters! If it wasn’t for the Doctor I would still be on a killing spree!”

“That’s what I forgot!” Jenny exclaimed, delighted, “That man! I thought I was dead and that he was an angel!”

Vastra’s face became incredulous as she studied Jenny in silence.  
“I just told you that I ate humans all the time,” Vastra said slowly, “and you aren’t even bothered by it?”

“I am bothered by it,” Jenny corrected sternly, “but you also said I was ‘strictly off-limits’, and right now I am most concerned about living through tomorrow…anyway, can’t you eat something else, like a steak or something? It doesn’t always have to be human, I mean meat is meat.”

Vastra released a low and amused hiss before purring, “Oh, but my dear Jenny, where is the fun in that?! Half of the pleasure is seeing you little apes try and defend yourselves or scream for the police.”

As she said this, Jenny’s face blanched.

“Finally, an expected response,” Vastra said dryly. 

“If you take such pleasure in it,” Jenny spat, “Then why am I here now?”

“Because I am not so cruel as to sit and witness you be molested,” Vastra responded stiffly, “and I have come to the conclusion that I could use a little help around here.”

“Oh, so I am here as your ape slave,” Jenny snapped, crossing her arms.

Vastra bared her fangs and slowly released a low guttural growl that filled the room and thrummed in Jenny’s chest.

“Are you quite finished?” Vastra snarled.

Jenny stared in a stunned and submissive silence.

Taking a deep breath, Vastra continued in a level tone, “It has been to my attention that I know little of the human culture around these parts and my friend, the Doctor, wishes that I…better myself and those around me. I wish to employ you as an advisor, though to the outside world you will be my maid. You will receive weekly payments, you will have a room to sleep in and food to eat.”

“…so I basically need to show you how to be human.”


	5. A Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny learns more about her empolyer

“No, no, no, that’s not what is ‘posed to happen!” Jenny exclaimed with a blush, “A woman never goes out in trousers, no matter what!”

The lizard sitting across from her exposed her stark-white fangs, a rare sign of irritation. 

“For what possible reason?!” Vastra hissed angrily, “It is the most sensible attire for an active lifestyle!”

The two women were sitting in the parlor as a fire crackled in front of them. The grandfather clock in the corner had just struck five, though night had already fallen outside. It took several weeks for the two to get comfortable around one another, and things had just begun to settle down into a routine. Jenny had found that her employer would often wake up well past ten in the morning, too sluggish to properly function normally. After serving her a breakfast of piping hot tea and some morsels of raw meat, (Jenny insisted on cooking it, but Vastra wouldn’t hear of it), Vastra would slowly get livelier, until she was able to dress and disappear into her office. 

Jenny wasn’t allowed in Vastra’s office. The door was locked all the time, and the strange emerald woman would vanish in the room all afternoon. During this period, Jenny did as she had been instructed since the very first day: she cleaned up breakfast, made the beds, stoked the fire, prepared lunch, and took the meal, (along with the newspaper), up to the office. She would knock on the mahogany door and suck in a breath as it opened. Every time, she tried to see how far she could peer into the room before Vastra snatched the tray from her, mutter a husky “thank you”, and shut the door in her face. From then, Jenny would find herself with nothing to do, since Vastra skip out on dinner and leave at night, not to come back until some ungodly hour. 

So went the past four weeks.

The difference with that day was that Vastra did not go out like she normally did. Instead, she asked Jenny to join her in the parlor, where she began drilling the maid with questions about human society. Jenny was sowing a button back on a torn sleeve while Vastra sat closer to the fire, a blanket over her lap. 

“Miss, I don’t have an active lifestyle,” Jenny said, trying to placate the other, “I keep up the place, not what I’d call the exerting job.”

“Yes, Ms. Flint, that may be correct,” Vastra continued patiently, “but what if I told you I wanted to train you?”

“Train me?” Jenny echoed, looking up from her sowing with a frown.

“Yes. Consider it a promotion.”

“But…whatever for?”

Vastra sighed, and suddenly looked very aged. Her crystal blue eyes stared into the crackling flames for some time, as if looking for the appropriate answer there.

“I…I have taken up a position…of sorts…with your detective agency ‘Scotland Yard’,” Vastra managed slowly, “and I need you to be more…capable around the house.”

Jenny blinked, not knowing what quite to say.

“You work with the ‘Yard? Whatever for?” she finally sputtered. 

“So I can occupy my time effectively,” Vastra murmured, looking as if the admittance caused her physical exhaustion. 

“…but what kind of training are you talking about?” Jenny demanded, sewing now laying forgotten on the floor.

Vastra’s eyes snapped back to the former match maiden as if waking up from a hypnotic slumber.

“I hope to someday have you journey with me on various trips, in which you will need to be proficient in assault and self-defense,” Vastra stated sharply, adding, “and while doing so, hopefully you can strengthen your mind and body to be similar to that of mine.” 

“But why, Madam? I won’t ever need to know that!” Jenny exclaimed, horrified.

“Yes, you will,” Vastra said firmly, though her tone was soft and forlorn, “these journeys will be dangerous; too dangerous for me to travel alone.”

An odd silence stretched between them, in which neither of the women truly knew where the other actually stood on the subject. The silence was so long the Jenny reached down and continued her sewing, where Vastra’s eyelids grew lower, until she almost appeared asleep. The minute hand ticked forward, until it hung completely down on the face of the clock, making it five-thirty. 

“Ma’am?” Jenny finally ventured.

“Yes, Jenny?” Vastra asked, her eyes still closed. Her voice was peaceful and patient, as if she were answering the question of an apprentice.

“Where…where do you go, at night?”

The question hung in the air, making the emerald woman freeze. Vastra did not want to lie to Jenny, she despised doing so, but there was no way she could tell her. The Silurian’s afternoons and nights were spent over a large map of London, in which she would try to locate Jenny’s last remaining attacker. At night she would sniff around, trying to find the scent, but it was getting harder and harder to smell it, especially with the temperature lowering steadily, preventing her from staying out too long. She didn’t know why, but this activity consumed her. It angered her that he even got away in the first place, but on top of that, the bastard seemed even sneakier than most criminals. She had to find him, in the name of Jenny’s justice.

So she lied.

“I hunt,” she said breezily. A shiver ran through Jenny.

“Must you?” Jenny whispered in a small voice. Vastra sighed.

“Miss Flint, we have been over this I don’t know how many times-”

“But miss, you needn’t go out! Especially since its getting this cold! Why must you?!”

Vastra now stared into flames sheepishly, realizing that Jenny was more concerned with her health than her fellow human’s lives. It took her a moment to think of what to say. Jenny had a valid point, but Vastra could not let her attacker get away unpunished. Strumming her fingers thoughtfully on the arm of her chair, the emerald woman came up with a compromise. 

“I could… go out less often and at shorter times,” she conceded with an inward wince.

“I can cook you meat in the meantime,” Jenny chided merrily, “It will warm you up.”

Struggling to contain her mild displeasure, Vastra nodded absently before reaching down and poking at the firewood, trying to absorb every bit of warmth before ascending the stairs and crawling into her bed.

“Miss?”

“Mm?” Vastra hummed in the back of her throat, fighting off a fog of exhaustion beginning to creep over her.

“Why is it that you get so tired when it’s cold?”

Vastra jerked awake at the sudden physiological question, twisting around to fix Jenny with a bewildered expression.

The lizard woman stared at the human for a long moment, causing the other blush furiously. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn’t mean to be offensive,” Jenny stuttered, looking in every way wanting to melt away.

“Miss Flint, your questions can hardly be taken as offensive,” Vastra blinked, looking suddenly very human, “on the contrary, I am merely surprised you do not know why I cannot tolerate cold weather.”

“Oh,” was all the human managed.

The emerald woman rose, (albeit in a very wobbly manner), while tugging back one of her sleeves, revealing the delicate pale scales on the underside of her forearm. 

“I am what you would classify as a reptile,” Vastra began, “I am an ectotherm, meaning I cannot produce my own body heat. You, as a mammal, can because you shiver, sweat, grow hair, and maintain a steady metabolism. Metabolism is the rate of normal body functions, such as heart rate, breathing rate, and the likes.” The reptile approached Jenny gesturing about herself to demonstrate.

“Metabolism and body heat are directly related,” Vastra continued, “but as you might have noticed, I do not have hair, and in fact have scales, which lose heat quite easily. I do not shiver. I cannot maintain my own metabolism; it is directly affected by my environment. So in weather like this…”

“…you cannot function properly,” Jenny finished, “your body slows down.”

“Very good, Miss Flint,” Vastra said with a weak smile, swaying slightly, “Now if you would be so kind…”

Jenny helped her employer up the staircase and into her room, where the lizard immediately dove under the covers, seeking warmth. Jenny had thought to place two hot water bottles underneath the covers, much to Vastra’s pleasure. After making sure Vastra was comfortable, Jenny went and lit a fire and didn’t leave until it was roaring in the fireplace. 

Turning to leave, Jenny paused when Vastra almost smugly said, “I want you up by six, because I will begin drilling you at six thirty.”

Jenny rolled her eyes after shutting the door, though at the time she had no idea what was in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It figuratively kills me to read fanfiction about DW or the Paternoster Gang that is not scientifically accurate, so please understand I go to great lengths to back what I write in this


	6. Not What Jenny Flint Expected...or Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat training with a Lizard

“…and again!” Vastra commanded, pacing behind an exhausted Jenny. Feebly, the human dropped down into push-up position, paused, jumped back up and then launched herself at a metal bar that hung two feet above her head. Fighting with every fiber of muscle in her body, Jenny pulled, attempting to get her chin level with the bar. Her arms shook violently as her elbows bent only the slightest bit. Air hissed through her teeth as she sucked in a breath, her brow furrowed in concentration. Vastra stood impassively behind her, her expression almost detached.

Four seconds later Jenny was on the floor, trying to catch her breath as her arms hung limply at her sides. 

“Ten,” Vastra stated calmly, handing Jenny a glass of water, “Quite an improvement from a month ago.” To this, Jenny wordlessly nodded as she shakily sipped the water. 

“In fact, it is such an improvement, I think we shall move on from agility and strength training for a bit,” Vastra continued, “the body by itself can only take so much, as can the mind, but together they are a formidable force.”

Jenny sat up a little straighter from her position on the cellar floor. Along with the incessant work outs, she had been studying Latin, arithmetic, science, and even history. She would work around the house, then be run into the ground during their sessions, and then her day would end by the fire, surrounded by ancient texts as Vastra quizzed her. 

All in all, she was exhausted.

At the suggestion of something new, Jenny was quite apprehensive. 

“What did you have in mind, Madame?” she asked, nevertheless. 

“Now, I will show you the basics of combat. Please rise.”

Jenny inwardly groaned as she stood, her body creaking as her sore muscles screamed in protest. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but Vastra saw her discomfort.

“We will not go too hard,” Vastra reassured her gently, “this is just an introduction.”

Jenny remained aloof, eyeing Vastra warily as the lizard took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands falling limply at her sides. The older woman was wearing an off-white tunic and dark leggings that her feet bare. Jenny, who was beyond tired, got lost examining Vastra’s scales as they glistened in the dim light. She in fact didn’t realize Vastra was even speaking.

“…Miss Flint!” Vastra said sharply, eyes snapping open.

“Yes, Madame!”

“Pay attention, girl, I am not talking for my health!” Vastra finished, exasperated. 

“Sorry Ma’am,” Jenny apologized. Vastra eyed her beadily, before raising her head and extending her hands before her, clasped together.

“We will first begin with the natural defensive movements of our upper limbs.”


	7. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra gets caught in the cold London Streets

Vastra had never been such an idiot. Never, not once in her life, had she ever made such a complete and utter fool of herself. The cold November air whipped down the empty road, making the fog close tighter around her head as she staggered. She was so cold she couldn’t function correctly. She had set off that night, this time to hunt. She told Jenny she would be back in two hours, and had left around eight. 

But then she smelled him.

That scent, that she had nearly given up on, but could never let go.

It was in London.

Vastra, out of pure excitement, began to track it, losing sense of time, direction, or even what her body craved. And now, at midnight, Vastra staggered down an unfamiliar alleyway, on the cusp of losing consciousness. She had never been in a more dangerous situation while in the ape city. 

Her vision blurred and suddenly the world turned sideways. Vastra tipped to the side and before she knew it, she was on the ground, a searing pain on her temple. She scented blood but the moment the pain appeared, it was gone, the cold temperature effectively numbing it. 

Vastra was an idiot.

Using the wall as a support, Vastra crawled back on to her feet. She had to get home.

 

Jenny

For the fourth time, Jenny furiously jabbed her gloves on her hands and grabbed her scarf and hat, the clock chiming at midnight. She had been trying to decide whether she should leave to look for her employer; on one hand, it was terribly cold and very late, but on the other, Vastra would have hated her to leave the house alone. 

Jenny yanked the door open, and a blast of cold air hit her as she stared into the ominous black depths of Victorian London. Glancing back at the homey interior, Jenny put on her brave face and stepped out, determined to find her lizard.

This was either the best or worst idea she has ever had.

 

Forty-Five minutes later, Jenny was beginning to lose hope. At first, she just looked down streets, but after fifteen minutes she gave up and began softly calling for her employer, though it echoed oddly in the alleyways.

Her throat was raw and the cold had burrowed deep in her bones as she trudged forward, against the gale. Her eyes stung, and was considering turning around when she heard a slight scuffling.

Turning to her right, Jenny spotted a shrunken form on the ground, appearing to crawl about aimlessly.

“Madame?” Jenny croaked, stepping closer.

“Jen…ny.”

Jenny’s heart stopped. Before she knew what she was doing, Jenny ran over to the form and rummaged around, trying to identify a leg from an arm. 

Jenny’s hands trembled as she tenderly lifted Vastra’s veil, trying to see if she was conscious. The lizard’s face was hard to make out in the darkness, but what scared Jenny was how cold her cheek was when she cupped it.

Vastra’s scales were ice-cold and rigid, not like the cool and fluid like when she had first encountered them.

For a second, Jenny thought Vastra was dead.

“Miss?!” Jenny cried out, shaking her form. There was a pause, but then the emerald woman shifted.

“Fire,” Vastra managed, “Need…Jen…ny.”

“I’m here,” Jenny shushed, “I’ll get you home, you just need to walk some, okay?”

Not waiting for a response, Jenny grunted as she heaved Vastra up and slung her arm over her shoulder. Vastra groaned, but soon Jenny plowed on.

 

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Jenny managed to open the door and drag Vastra across the threshold of their home. Shutting the door, Jenny did not put the lizard down until they entered the parlor, where a fire was still going. Laying her employer on the floor gently, Jenny rushed to build the fire up and then gathered all of the throws they collectively possessed about the house. She then set to work.

Jenny fought off the urge to cry as she began to remove Vastra’s dress, exposing her now gray complexion and blank expression. She would have appeared dead, had it not been for the wilting sigh that came from her nose every few seconds.

“Don’t you die, miss,” Jenny wept angrily, wiping the tears away bitterly, “don’t you die!”

After extracting her from the dress, Jenny dragged Vastra’s form onto the pile of throws, closer to the fire. For a moment, Jenny sat there, not sure what else to do.

“Mammals make their own heat,” Vastra had said, so long ago.

Jenny shrugged off her own dress and slid next to Vastra before tossing the fur throw over them. And as the heat began to build, and Jenny’s mind began to slow, her last thought was of how utterly desperate and ridiculous this all was.


	8. The Inefficiency of the Human Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra wakes up to a sick Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how you are liking it so far!

Vastra awoke with a jolt.

She was pleasantly warm all over and for a moment she fantasized about being back at home, basking in the sun’s warmth and chasing triceratops around the jungle floor. But then she felt a presence beside her, breathing deeply and emitting its own warmth at an alarming degree.

Eyes snapping open, Vastra blinked at the sudden light that filled the room from the sunlight glinting off the newly fallen snow outside. The lizard woman then realized she was on the floor, next to a fire that had only a few dying embers in it. 

And then her eyes landed on the form next to her.

Jenny lay beside her, only a foot away underneath the covers. The human’s hair was haphazardly splayed around her head, but the most alarming thing was the strange whine that came from her as she breathed.

“Jenny.”

No movement; no recognition whatsoever. Frightened now, Vastra nudged her shoulder, only to hiss as her scaled hand brushed her skin.

That wasn’t good, the Silurian knew that much.

The human’s skin burned as if on fire, and as Vastra flicked her tongue out to scent the air, she smelled a sickly sour odor coming from her human friend.

“You stupid, stupid ape,” Vastra muttered under her breath as she scrambled up and out of the mountain of throws. But she knew that in reality, it was her own fault.

At the movement, Jenny shifted and for a moment Vastra hoped she would wake. Instead, the human began to coughing vigorously, the noise coming from deep within her lungs and sounding fluid-filled. Vastra hurriedly gathered the small human in her arms and carried her up the stairs before depositing her on the master bed. Tearing up the bedding from where it was tucked neatly just a few hours before, Vastra thrust Jenny’s limp form underneath the covers. The lizard woman then moved to the fireplace, her fingers fumbling as the cold pervaded her senses. She somehow succeeded in lighting it, and briskly drew it to a roar before stepping back, her mind whirling. 

Mammalian immune systems had a fail-safe structure. She knew this from her studies with the doctor. Due to their ability to maintain their internal temperatures, they could make their bodies inhospitable to bacterial growth, should they fall ill.

But there was a catch.

Viruses were not affected by this change in temperature, (okay, yes, technically they were affected by temperature, but not nearly in the same range as the human body was capable of manipulating). The inflammatory response, a secondary line of defense in the human body, involved raising the body temperature to kill bacteria, and was non-specific. But if the body was infected with a bacterial-behaving virus, then the body would become feverish, though it would accomplish nothing. And as it accomplished nothing, the fever would continue to increase to dangerous temperatures; temperatures where blood pressure would increase, enzymes denatured, and cranial pressure sky rocketed. 

Jenny had fallen into this category.

While she needed to stay warm, she needed to also lower her fever. 

And how else to do that but to steal away the excess heat while also benefitting from it?

Without further ado, Vastra dove underneath the covers, unreservedly wrapping her arms around Jenny’s torso and drawing her close, out of desperation.

 

Two days had gone by, and Jenny’s fever still hadn’t broke.

Vastra contemplated this as she paced her office, not knowing what to do. She had no anti-viral serum, no electrolytes, and no way to clear Jenny’s lungs of fluid. She had not left her side for twelve straight hours before glumly realizing that chores had to be done and Jenny would have to fight on her own for a while.

Vastra was strangely wide awake due to Jenny’s constant warmth, which allowed her to get a surprising amount done, though not nearly as much as she would have liked.

The case of the missing attacker had ground to a halt ever since that night. The emerald woman had lost his scent when she went out to get meat from the butchers, or when she collected firewood on the street corner. It pained her on one hand, but on the other she was currently more worried about Jenny’s health.

With a huff, Vastra swept out of the room and went a few steps down the hall into her own room, where a roaring fire burned in the hearth and her human maid slumbered in her bed. The rattling of her breath seemed to have only gotten worse. Scenting idly, the sour stench of sickness pervaded the room as Vastra flicked her tongue out while moving to the nightstand and removing a strip of cloth that had been soaking in a vase of snow-slush. Feeling oddly protective, Vastra wrung out the fresh cloth and replaced the old one with it on Jenny’s feverish forehead. The human woman was soaked in sweat as she turned under Vastra’s touch, sending an optimistic jolt through the lizard woman.

“Jenny?” Vastra asked hopefully, sitting on the edge of the bed. The sick woman twisted once more, and then again, her eyes fluttering around wildly underneath her eyelids. Vastra’s hopeful feeling soon disintegrated to dread as the twisting and turning became more frantic and Jenny began to mutter in a feverish slur.

“No,” Jenny said hoarsely, Vastra watching in horror, “no, no, no, it’s not what it looks like; please…”

Vastra tentatively reached up to grasp Jenny’s wrists gently yet firmly, trying to restrain her erratic movements as spittle dribbled out of Jenny’s panicked lips.

“Please, I swear I won’t do it ever again, it was an accident!” Jenny wept, her cheeks streaked with tears, “Please don’t…no…no, no! I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again! Please Ma!”

“Jenny!” Vastra exclaimed, trying to rouse her from her nightmare. But Jenny was for too gone, now weeping uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she cried, eyes squeezed tight shut, “I won’t kiss ‘er ever again.”

 

 

Jenny woke up blearily, her head pounding and stomach growling. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the bed she was in was far too big to be her own; and that the mattress did not have the same familiar dip in it. She felt a chill permeate her bones, though she noticed a roaring fire in the hearth. 

‘Oh dear,’ she thought to herself, ‘I haven’t been doing my chores!’

Struggling slightly, Jenny went to sit up, only to feel something firm press her back down by her shoulder. Obliging, she floated back down, her head swimming with exhaustion. Looking to her right, the human came face-to-face with piercing blue eyes just inches from her own face. 

They were not like any other time she saw them.

They were dark and fiery, burning with some sort of emotion that she could not name. They stared right into Jenny, making her squirm uncomfortably.

She went to talk but quickly disintegrated into a violent coughing fit. Cool, scaled hands held out a steaming cup of tea, which she took gratefully before gulping it down, though it seared her throat.

“I’m sorry, Madame,” Jenny finally managed, “I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” the lizard woman growled, “You saved my life.”

“Well, yes,” Jenny said slowly, “but I…well.”

“Well?”

“How long have I been here?” Jenny asked instead, not exactly knowing where she was going with that train of thought.

“You have been asleep for five days,” Vastra said in a strained tone.

“FIVE DAYS?!” Jenny shrieked, “I’VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR FIVE DAYS?!” She once again sat up and succeeded in partially getting out of the bed, though dizziness quickly swept over her and she would have collapsed had Vastra not gripped her forearm and forcefully laid her back down.

“Yes,” Vastra said in a neutral tone, “It was very hard to bring your temperature down; don’t go and make yourself even worse now.”

“But – but…did I even eat?!” Jenny asked shrilly. 

“I fed you broth when you are partially awake but not completely lucid,” Vastra said, “You kept saying you didn’t have money to pay for it.”

“Hmph,” Jenny huffed.

There was a pause before Vastra handed over a piece of bread and Jenny wolfed it down.

“For now,” Vastra said idly, “I expect you to be focused on getting better.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny said through a mouthful of bread.

 

Later that night, Vastra came into the room to see Jenny trying to make her way through a book by candlelight. Feeling wary, the lizard woman tentatively removed her dress and wriggled into her nightgown, not saying anything. She didn’t know what to say.

To be completely honest, sharing a bed with a mammal wasn’t bad…not bad at all.

Especially sense the sickly stench had begun to disappear, replaced by Jenny’s earthy scent. Though, she would never admit that to anyone. Moving swiftly, Vastra dove beneath the covers and gave Jenny a good foot of room to herself. If the human had any qualms about the arrangement, she did not voice them as she blew out the candle and they were plunged into darkness.

 

A whole week later, Vastra deemed Jenny fit enough to resume her duties as maid. Her coughing had subsided, and her fever had disappeared completely, along with her body aches and exhaustion. With that in mind, Vastra took the moment to once again take to the streets in search of the scent, but alas, came up short. Arriving back at her home on Paternoster Row, she shut the door behind her and began to climb the stairs before going rigid with angst.

Jenny was well enough to be on her own once more…would she have returned to her own room? Vastra sighed; that was more than likely the case, in which she could not argue. It was not her duty to force Jenny to sleep with her, and not only that, it just wouldn’t do. Vastra had grown to greatly appreciate her relationship with her maid, and she didn’t want to tarnish that in any way. Trudging up the rest of the stairs, Vastra tugged off her gloves as she sluggishly walked down the corridor. She’d get over herself, it would just be a matter of time.

Vastra opened her door but then froze on the threshold, stunned. As usual, a roaring fire was lit in the fireplace. The light from the flames danced across the room, alighting a slumbering form in Vastra’s bed. The lizard allowed herself a rare, pleased smile.

Maybe this would be a lot better than she thought.


	9. To Share a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra and Jenny get called out on a late-night call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love getting feedback!

A month later, Vastra and Jenny sat idly in the parlor late at night; Vastra looking over her notes for a case and Jenny attempting to decipher a book that Vastra had requested she read. The two had discussed retiring to bed soon, for the fire was slowly dying, though neither made the first move. Everything was at peace for a small while, they were content to share the quiet moment.

Well, until…

Suddenly there was a vigorous banging on the front door, making both women jump. The two looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to say at first.

“Were you expecting someone, Madame?” Jenny finally managed.

“No…were you?” Vastra inquired dubiously.

“Of course not, ma’am,” Jenny said as the banging continued in the background even harder.

“Shall I get it then?” Jenny remarked, though it was obvious she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea.

“I’ll come with you,” Vastra offered, reached over and wielding her veil. The pair cautiously approached the door before Jenny reached for it and tugged it open.

 

“Oh dear God,” a red-faced man exploded, “Yer best come quick, me wife’s time is come!”

“Excuse me?” Vastra stammered, not quite accustomed to the local slang.

“What?!” Jenny exclaimed instinctively, “Go get a ruddy midwife!”

“Can’ afford no midwife,” the man said hotly, “An’ she got real pains when I left, be much grateful for yer help!”

For a moment, Jenny bit her lip, looking as if she would refuse as Vastra stood behind her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“When did her pains start?” the brunette finally asked.

“Just near an hour ago,” the man said excitedly, “but just got real painful when I left.”

“I ain’t no midwife,” Jenny said reproachfully, “but I’ll do what I can.”

“Right yer are, missy, I’m much obliged, ya’ see.”

Without responding, Jenny partially shut the door to retrieve her cloak and gloves.

“Jenny, what on earth is going on?” Vastra demanded, drawing on her own cloak. Jenny froze at the motion.

“I didn’ think you’d wanna come, miss,” Jenny said, “woman’s having a baby.”

“Ah. An ape birth.”

“Human, ma’am,” Jenny corrected idly, “ya’ see, don’ think you’d be interested.”

“On the contrary, I’m most curious,” Vastra said, donning her gloves, “I’ve done many things in my life, though be privy to a mammalian birth is not one of them.”

Jenny’s face went bright red.

“…or, would you rather I stay here?” Vastra inquired, seeing her reaction, “Is it not acceptable that I come along?”

“No…” Jenny stammered, “It’s just that…that women…havin’ babies is…”

“Intimate?”

“Aye, ma’am,” Jenny mumbled, relived that Vastra was able to understand, “An’ this woman don’ know me from Adam, seems this bloody bloke ain’t got no brains-”

“-Oi!-”

“-Thinkin’ that, I dunno, she won’t take too kindly to it…which won’t be good.”

“I see,” Vastra said slowly.

“…but it don’ mean ya’ can’ come!” Jenny added hurriedly, “Maybe ya’ can, I dunno, run the tap an’ such.”

“Run the tap ‘and such’?” Vastra asked.

“Yeah, like help out, but…not be in the room,” Jenny amended.

“Okay,” Vastra said warily, “I can do that.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Vastra sat, fidgeting on a wooden stool as the father-to-be paced in front of her, puffing on a pipe vigorously. Upstairs, Vastra could clearly hear the floorboards creak as Jenny walked around the bedroom in which the woman in question was in labor. 

‘Labor’.

Such a funny thing, mammalian labor, Vastra mused. For the seemingly zillionth time, she wondered why Homo sapiens seemed so much less adept than her own species. The idea that the human body, made of soft flesh, would harbor basically a parasite for nine months before expelling it in a dramatic and life-threatening manner just seemed riddled with flaws. Or maybe it was just Vastra.

From underneath her veil, Vastra scented the air.

It was most curious, the chemicals she picked up.

There was the normal stuff of course, but there was also an overwhelming earthy scent that made her heart flutter, and was not unlike the nurseries back home or the scent that followed Jenny around for a week every month, (Vastra still hadn’t the nerve to ask Jenny about it, though she had a good idea of why her human smelled strongly of blood and was a bit snappish every month). 

There was adrenaline, and dopamine, and oxytocin when Vastra narrowed it down even farther. There was blood, and sweat, and tears. And as a moan rent the air, the man across from her swore softly before taking a swig of the gin he had poured.

Vastra’s own proffered glass sat untouched in front of her. 

Closing her eyes, Vastra honed in on her hearing to the upstairs, straining to make sense of what was being said, for she knew Jenny was speaking with the woman. Before she could do that, the door creaked open.

“Madame,” Jenny softly called from the stairs. Raising up, Vastra climbed the rickety stairs before facing her human companion in the dimness. Jenny’s arms were bare and a trickle of sweat beaded down her face, which she irritably wiped away with the back of her hand. If Vastra thought the earthy, homey scent was strong downstairs, it covered any other smell up there, even Jenny’s own scent.

“Can you get some water so I can make a cold compress, and some clean towels if you can manage that, miss?” Jenny asked politely, though there was a sense of urgency. Behind her, there was a moan, which made Jenny wince.

“How are things progressing?” Vastra inquired, eager to glean any sort of scientific discovery through this.

“I dunno, not much has happened yet,” Jenny said dismissively.

Vastra blinked.

“How do you mean?” she demanded, confused.

“The baby ain’t ready yet, we gotta wait ‘fore she can try and push it out,” Jenny reiterated. 

“Well, when will you know that?” 

“I…when ‘er water breaks,” Jenny hissed, embarrassed.

“When her-”

“Madame! Please!” Jenny pleaded desperately.

“Okay, okay,” Vastra placated, “I will be back with the towels and water.”

 

Six long hours later…

Vastra sat on the stool, her claws digging into the wood as a shriek echoed from upstairs, making the ape in front of her turn pale.

“Oh, bloody hell, make it come out!” he exploded, head falling into his hands. A few seconds later, Vastra heard Jenny’s muffled voice shout something excitedly and then the screaming increased in response. Biting back a hiss, Vastra went to shift her stool when a shriek, by far the loudest of any of them, erupted from upstairs. The lizard woman froze in the silence that followed, before leaping up and dashing up the stairs, eager to see if everything was alright. 

She paused at the door, not sure whether she should enter or not.

And then…

The sound of a newborn ape mewling graced the house, and she heard a teary laugh escape both women inside. Despite herself, Vastra found herself releasing a pent-up breath. She went to retreat back downstairs when the door cracked open.

“Madame?”

Turning sharply, Vastra raised her eyebrows at Jenny, who cradled something close to her chest that was wrapped securely in cloth. 

“Yes?” Vastra queried, floating back up the stairs.

“Can you bring ‘im downstairs and show the mister? I’ve got to help with the afterbirth.”

“It is a male?”

“Aye, miss. A rightful little prince.”

Vastra didn’t miss the strange glint that was in Jenny’s eyes as she peered down at the bundle in her hands.

“Alright,” the lizard breathed softly, extending her hands.

Carefully, Jenny deposited the babe into her employer’s hands before saying, “Don’ you go droppin’ ‘im, miss.”

Instead of answering, Vastra fixed a beady glare on Jenny through her veil.

Vastra glanced down at the ape infant and beheld its large, wide eyes and gaping mouth in mild interest. Curious, she flicked her tongue down and brushed it against his bare skin. This way she was able to analyze chemicals even further, and she was surprised to find that the earthy smell seemed to just roll off of him. Meandering down the last of the steps, she entered the kitchen where the husband all but burst into tears. Handing the child off, Vastra returned to her stool and patiently waited for Jenny to return, questions burning in her mind.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny basically comes out to Vastra, please leave feedback!

An hour later, Vastra and Jenny stumbled through the snow, thoroughly exhausted as the first of the sun’s rays spread across the sky. Despite this, Vastra was surprised to find Jenny with a goofy smile on her lips and contentedness rolling off of her. They turned towards their flat and had reached the door when Vastra finally spoke.

“Jenny?”

The human sighed softly in a strained yet contented manner, having accepted the fact that her employer probably had several inappropriate physiological questions about female anatomy.

“Yes, Madame?”

“Do wish to have offspring?”

Jenny froze, her hand clenched on the door handle.

“…miss?” she asked in a trembling voice.

“I believe my question was clear enough.”

For a moment, silence descended and Vastra thought the human wouldn’t respond.

“‘Course I did,” Jenny said softly, her voice barely audible.

“‘Did’?” Vastra inquired.

“Aye, ma’am.”

“So you do not want offspring now?”

“That ain’t what I said, miss,” Jenny said, sounding affronted as she pushed the door open and stomped inside.

“Then what is it you mean to say, Jenny?” Vastra asked sharply, bewildered that she had somehow offended her maid.

The human huffed and spun around, looking both tired and apprehensive.

“I just don’ think about it no more, ma’am.”

“Oh? Why?” Vastra asked, following Jenny into the parlor.

“‘Cause,” Jenny said evasively.

“‘Cause’ is not a suitable explanation,” Vastra said, seating herself in her usual chair while Jenny stood, frozen in the doorway, wringing her gloves, “You are young and it appears other girl’s your age are finding mates and starting to produce offspring.”

“Oh yeah?” Jenny asked aggressively, “‘pose I’m not like other girls, ma’am, and I don’ want to find me a bloke.”

“Alright,” Vastra said evenly, “I will suppose that you are not like other female apes your age and you do not want to find a mate.”

Jenny gazed at Vastra, stunned.

“If I am supposing this, then I must know what you DO want,” Vastra finished, studying Jenny intensely.

“I…what?!” Jenny sputtered.

“Jenny, despite everything you have just told me, it remains fairly obvious that you HAVE considered having children,” Vastra plowed on, “however, you insist on lying to me. I want to know the truth.”

Jenny wrung her hands nervously for a good while, long enough for Vastra to sigh heavily.

Mumbling to the floor, Jenny said, “I don’ wanna lose ma’ job, Madame.”

“Pardon?” Vastra sputtered.

“An’ I don’ want you to think less o’ me,” Jenny whispered, ignoring Vastra’s outburst.

“Jenny, I don’t think wanting to raise a family is a sac-able offense-” Vastra tutted.

“It ain’t, miss,” Jenny said forlornly.

“-And I believe we are friends enough so that I wouldn’t think any less of you, even if you did want a family.”

“That’s all nice, miss,” Jenny whimpered, her voice growing softer, “but tha’ ain’t it.”

“Oh?”

“No, ma’am.”

There was a pause, in which Vastra was stunned to witness tears streaking down Jenny’s cheeks and spattering onto her hands.

“I’m a good person,” Jenny gasped, almost to herself.

“I know you are,” Vastra said warily, unsure of what to do.

“An’ I never wanted to tell you, Madame, puttin’ you in an awkward situation…ya see, I like workin’ for ya an’ I don’ wanna go back on the streets-”

“-Jenny-”

“An’ I’m dead grateful for ever’ thing you’ve done for me, miss, an’ I don’ want to let ya down-”

“Jenny!” Vastra said louder, breaking off the human’s desperate ramblings.

Very slowly, Vastra rubbed her temples with her fingers as Jenny fidgeted at the doorway.

“Sit down,” Vastra sighed, gesturing towards the seat next to her. Wordlessly, Jenny plopped down into it, looking like a frightened rabbit in the presence of a wolf. 

“Now, would you like some tea?” Vastra offered, raising up to make for the kitchen.

“That’s kind, Madame, but do you have something stronger?” Jenny asked weakly. Raising her eyebrows, Vastra went to a cabinet and removed a bottle of whiskey given to her by a grateful client and drew up a tumbler in which to pour it in.

“Would you like some ice or water?” the lizard called.

“No, miss, I’ll take it straight.”

With a shrug, Vastra placed the tumbler on the table between them and poured a liberal amount of whiskey into it before sitting back down in her own seat.

“Now, Miss Flint, what on earth is the matter?”

 

Jenny had taken a large draught from the tumbler before making a face and making herself swallow the rest.

“I like women, Madame,” she said bluntly, “I like ‘em like I should like men.”

“And I take it you don’t like men…in that sense?”

“Aye, miss,” Jenny said gravely, looking as if she were about to cry.

Silence.

“That’s it?” Vastra finally exploded, feeling very anti-climactic.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?!” Jenny demanded shrilly.

“Do apes not accept love between same-sexes?” Vastra inquired at her human’s beat-red face.

“Of course bloody not!” Jenny whispered hoarsely, “It ain’t right!”

“Who says?”

“I dunno, the bible!”

“And you believe this idiocy? Jenny, REALLY,” Vastra said hotly, rising, “Do you see how it’s made you feel? Why would I care what gender you were attracted to? And…why on earth are you crying NOW?!”

“You’re lettin’ me keep my job?!” Jenny sputtered, weeping tears of joy.

“Of course I am! Your position was never in jeopardy!” Vastra said, clearly bewildered at Jenny’s reaction. Before Vastra could move, Jenny leapt up and wrapped her arms around the lizard woman.

“Thank you, Madame, thank you!”


	11. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra takes Jenny out on her first mission and things don't really go to plan

Jenny restlessly plucked at her starch white shirt and resisted, for the thousandth time, to graze her hands over her velveteen brown vest and slacks that her employer insisted she wear. The lights in the strange pub were low and cigarette smoke limited her visibility greatly. Jenny was supposed to guard the door, which she had full view of from her spot at the bar. Vastra was seated in the corner, speaking in low tones with a rather intimidating woman with dark skin and a very revealing dress, which in hindsight fit the place perfectly. 

This was by far the oddest yet strangely pleasant place Jenny had ever been. In fact, she was bewildered by how she didn’t find this place earlier. It was filling with women; wonderfully relaxed, talkative, and openly queer women. Never in her life did Jenny expect to come across a place like this. If it weren’t for Vastra’s uncanny ability to sniff out interesting places, Jenny would have never had the guts to even come into a place like this. The door was hidden well and the amount of traffic going through the place, along with the heavy smoke would have scared her a few months ago. But she had changed.

She was also greatly relieved that she was also not the only woman dressed as a man. Jenny glanced up as the bartender, a smiling young woman in a vest and riding boots with blonde curly hair, gently slid another whiskey in front of Jenny with a flirty wink.

Jenny blinked slowly, her head already buzzing with the alcohol she had drunk in the span of only an hour. As she sat there at the bar, she puzzled over why Vastra insisted she tag along; this being her first mission, it didn’t seem like she was needed very much, and to be quite frank she did not appreciate the free-flowing alcohol. Jenny had a very low tolerance but felt the need to act like she could handle her liquor to blend in and not look pathetic in front of Vastra.

Which seemed a little backwards after a few drinks and how the place seemed to be spinning slightly.

Jenny stared at the half-finished whiskey and thought that maybe whiskey wasn’t the liquor for her. She felt her limbs tingling and her hearing faded in and out as she focused on the grains of the wood table. 

Was it her or was the light turning colors?

Jenny slowly shook her head. No. That was not possible.

The brunette gripped the table tightly as the room tilted again before discerning that she probably drank a bit too much. For a moment she swayed from side to side before silently panicking about how she couldn’t seem to comprehend the noises around the pub. She heard voices but couldn’t tell what they were saying. She found it frustratingly difficult to focus and began to panic silently, speaking and moving being beyond her.

Jenny felt a hand on her shoulder and it took an achingly long time for her to turn her head to face the person trying to talk to her.

The face next to her went in and out of focus before Jenny registered a weird smile and a blonde woman speaking in a low voice. It took several moments for Jenny to register what the woman was saying.

“You like your drink?” the woman asked in an overly kind voice, the grip on Jenny’s arm tightening.

Jenny numbly looked back at the glass and in the back of her mind alarm bells were ringing.

“Your friend is really nosy,” the woman said in a low voice, though it was no longer kind, “you wouldn’t happen to know why?”

No, no, no.

Jenny felt a wave of nausea as she tried to shake off the woman’s grip but it just tightened even more.

“Why she asking about Danny, eh?” the woman demanded in a low tone.

“Ma’ astra,” Jenny managed, trying to look over back to the direction of Vastra, but the motion was stopped as the other woman gripped her shoulders and steered her off the barstool, about ready to guide her somewhere else. 

“Well we don’t need to cause a scene, do we?” the woman sneered.

“Everything okay here?” another woman interjected, looking concerned at Jenny, “You alright mate, you look off.”

“Oh, she’s fine, ‘bout to go get some fresh air, aren’t we love?” the woman chortled lightly. 

“I don’t believe the lady wishes for that, do you Miss Flint?” a cold and distinct voice said.

Jenny fought really hard to keep her eyes open and focus as she turned her head and saw those piercing crystal blue eyes, this time raging with that icy fire again that sent pleasant chills down Jenny’s spine. Momentarily Jenny wondered if this is what Vastra looked like when she was hunting.  
“‘ugged ‘e,” Jenny slurred, her whole body swaying as she tried to tell Madame Vastra what happened.

“If you would be so kind Miss Melody, I would like to take my maid home in one piece,” Vastra hissed coldly, “And I really do not appreciate the opium you stowed away in her drink. Your boss will hear of this.”

Jenny felt the pressure of Melody’s grip disappear, and for a moment she was left to precariously lurch forward until she hit something hard.

“Well, its happened innit? No hard feelings then?” Melody said lightly.

“I wish I could agree with you,” Vastra whispered softly, and it was then that Jenny realized the hard thing she walked into was her reptilian companion.

Vastra shifted and Jenny felt herself being somehow smoothly escorted out of the room, herself not able to feel her own legs let alone work them. 

“M’ an’t ‘alk,” Jenny slurred as the cold air hit them and she knew they were out. 

“Shush,” Vastra said neutrally, weaving the drugged maid through the people crowded around the door, their feet crunching over snow. Jenny trembled in the cold, pushing the feeling of nausea away as struggled to find her feet. Colors blended together and the bright white of the snow pulsated against the stark black of the night around them.

Jenny tried to say something, but she lost her train of thought, and instead spittle dribbled out of the corner of her mouth as her nausea mounted. Vastra stopped and Jenny was relieved to feel strong arms wrap around her waist, allowing Jenny to tilt forward as she lost the contents of her stomach.

The arms around her waist tightened and Jenny felt her knees go slack before she was swept up and the world spun as Vastra hefted her up off her feet. 

“M’ dame, so ‘orry,” Jenny slurred as the ground whirled beneath her and Vastra glided breezily through the streets of London.  
“Shush Jenny, you are not at fault,” Vastra hushed gently.

Jenny’s head lolled to the side and she felt her body go numb which caused her to panic. 

“M’ ‘egs,” Jenny drooled, her eyes hardly open.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Vastra hushed, “Close your eyes, it will help your stomach.”

Jenny’s eyes fluttered shut and all she felt was the sway of Vastra’s stride and heard the crunch of snow on the ground.

And then that was the last she knew.

 

 

When Jenny awoke, her back was stiff and the back of her throat felt dry. She cracked her eyelids open and squinted at the harsh bright light streaming in through the parlor room, where she discovered she had been deposited on the sofa, her arms flung haphazardly over the edge, brushing the ground. A fur throw had been deposited on her lopsidedly, and with a pained moan she turned on the sofa and pulled the throw over her face to block the sun out. In the process she discovered a kink in her neck and whimpered as pain shot through her upper back. 

It took several moments for the memories of the night before to flash through Jenny’s mind and she froze, not realizing how she got on the couch after she passed out in Vastra’s arms. She paused to strain her hearing, but the only thing she heard was the muffled noises of London around her. Jenny rubbed her eyes with her palms to remove the grime of the night before and attempt to further wake herself up before gently edging the throw down, blinking in the bright light.

After a moment of letting her eyes adjust, the brunette spotted her employer perched on the ground next to the dying embers of the fireplace; a large blanket over her shoulders as she stared pensively into the smoldering coals.

Vastra seemed to be jolted awake as Jenny shifted on the sofa, and her brilliant blue eyes shifted over to the human.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it upstairs, this was the only fire going,” Vastra amended, glancing at the other, her expression unreadable.

Jenny went to talk but her throat was too dry and she ended up in a coughing fit. Vastra staggered up and poured Jenny some water from a nearby pitcher before holding it out to the other reverently, her eyes boring into her maid’s. Jenny took the glass and took several deep sips, shivering as she swallowed the icy water.

“Better?” 

Jenny nodded with a gulp and set the glass aside, scooting over and allowing the reptilian woman claim a spot next to her on the sofa.

“What happened?” Jenny rasped, drawing the throw around herself and looking blearily at Vastra.

“I was tracking a man wanted by Scotland Yard…the woman who drugged you overheard me and managed to identify you as my companion. I wanted you to serve as a distraction, which you did, though I was not expecting her to go the lengths she did in protecting the suspect. I believe the man in question must have been a past mate or something. By the time I smelled the opium, it was too late; I am sorry for not keeping a closer eye on you.”

The green scaled woman then did something completely unexpected.

She closed her eyes and gently leaned forward, head bunting Jenny’s right shoulder, her head crests brushing up against Jenny’s chin before the Silurian pulled back and gazed intensely at the other, her blue crystal-like eyes burning brightly.

“It’s…it’s okay Madame, no ‘arm was done, yeah?” Jenny stammered, knowing that the gesture had deep meaning to the other but also believing that she deserved none of it. 

“While that is true now, it could’ve been a lot worse. I will not let it happen again,” Vastra said with a sense of finality. 

Jenny frowned at her employer and went, “Oi!”

The green scaled lady looked at the other in mild bewilderment.

“Pardon?”

“Bloody hell miss, ya can’t employ me to get your back out there and then also have ya tryin’ to protect me. That makes no sense, ‘m supposed to be making things easier on you, not harder,” Jenny said in a very out-of-character tirade.

“Been slipped the ‘ol lush before, ain’t nothing too bad, eh?” Jenny continued, “Been out on the streets, took care of myself, ya don’t need to be beating yourself up miss bout a lil lush slipped in ma whiskey. Year ago it’d be a blessing matter-o-fact.”

For a moment Vastra peered at the other and didn’t seem to know how to react to the shorter woman’s outburst.

Then the older woman allowed the hint of a smile touch her lips.

“I see I’ve underestimated you, Miss Flint. Your logic is strong and true, and you are correct in what you have pointed out to me. I suppose I am afraid of seeing you harmed, but I have trained you, and you have your own abilities, hence why I took you on. Just know that I would not like to see you harmed in any way Miss Flint.”

“Same goes for you Madame,” Jenny said with a grin.

“Now, would you like a cuppa?”


End file.
